


К тем, кто ждёт

by wrathyforest



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They both just need to sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest
Summary: И сильнейшему бойцу, и честнейшему лжецу отдых одинаково к лицу.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 6





	К тем, кто ждёт

Ожидание – ничего более утомительного вселенной не было создано. Ожидание всегда высасывает силы, но делает это медленно, методично и до того незаметно, что, едва завидев усталости дрожь, мгновенно падаешь, сражённый его ядом.

\- Цукаса-чан, похоже, вообще не спал, - заметил Ген, поглядывая на стоящего рядом с ним Цукасу. Теперь, когда доктор Ксено схвачен, у них прибавится головной боли и тревожного предвкушения предстоящих проблем.

Шишио перевёл взгляд на Гена, мысленно отмечая, что и у него не самый свежий вид, сквозящий в изломах морщинок у глаз и тяжести век: у него тоже не было возможности нормально отдохнуть, загружая свою голову различными крупицами информации, которые могли оказаться жизненно необходимыми.

\- Я рад, что ты в порядке, - в лоб выпалил Цукаса, получая в ответ удивление, плавно переходящее в теплеющую скромную улыбку, так сильно контрастирующую с привычными выражениями лица Асагири.

\- Прекрасно зная, какая сила у меня за спиной, я ни на миг не сомневался, что всё будет хорошо, мне оставалось только дождаться тебя, Цукаса-чан, - лукаво улыбнулся Ген, на что сам Шишио только мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

○

Будучи на борту экспроприированной яхты Ксено, Ген следовал за Цукасой к пустой каюте, чтобы убедиться, что тот ляжет отдохнуть после изнурительного противостояния, которое, к сожалению, не подавало признаков завершения.

На верхней палубе кипел побег, и в небо вскидывались прощально кулаки, но Ген не смел покинуть помещение, - он увидится с ними вновь, он знает это наверняка, но здесь и сейчас есть что-то более важное и значимое. Есть что-то в том, как Цукаса безмолвно смотрит в ответ, есть что-то в том, как Ген медленно кладёт свою руку на чужую грудь, плавно опуская его на кровать. Есть что-то в горящем взгляде и разметавшихся по подушке локонах длинных вьющихся волос. Есть что-то в ожидании, заставляющее закрывать глаза, приблизившись на расстояние вдоха, чтобы рассеять его на чужих губах.

\- Цукаса-чан, - рука Гена, скользя, с груди переместилась на плечо, поглаживая его через ткань, - поспи.

\- Побудешь здесь?

\- Если захочешь, - сильные руки с несвойственной им робостью притянули Асагири, и Цукаса губами прижался к чужой щеке, вызывая у парня прерывистый вдох.

\- Ты тоже должен отдохнуть. Ты ждал меня всё это время…

\- И я дождусь тебя, как ты очнёшься, - согревая лица теплотой дыхания, Ген прижался к Цукасе, чувствуя, как взволнованно и трепетно между грудными клетками перестукиваются сердца.

Любовь приходит к тем, кто ждёт, и, находясь в объятиях сна, она дарует ожиданию не яд, а панацею.


End file.
